Out of Time
by Nerdatlas5
Summary: The Knight of Time and The Seer of Light are on a quest to hunt down a witch. Of course, everything falls apart after that. A fantasy twist to the usual Homestuck insanity. Sorry about the cliche title. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A man moved quickly through the thickly wooded forest. He had taken the journey a thousand times before, and will do so a thousand times again. Each time though he took a different route. Not that it mattered. He was certain that he would only get to the Seer's home when she wanted him to.

He was the Knight of Time. He had shaggy blonde locks, which almost seemed white from exposure to the sun. He was tall, thin, and well-built; with sharp angled features. He wore a red uniform with a short blood red cape. The only odd thing about him was a pair of dark glasses that hid his eyes. He never took them off.

The woods cleared up ahead, just as they always do. The Knight has never bothered to make a map of the woods. He figured it wouldn't help him know where the Seer lives.

Sure enough, the woods opened into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was one large old tree. Perched on the tree was a mansion. It was built as a gift from King Scratch for her job as the King's Seer. The Knight thought that the King was being a perv though. Not that he'd say that out loud.

The Knight climbed up the tree and into the home before stopping in his tracks. The entire place was empty. All the furniture: gone. Her entire collection of useless books: vanished. And where was the Seer?

"Seer!" The Knight called out.

"Over here" a cool voice responded from around the corner. The Knight followed until he could see the Seer of Light.

The Seer was a golden haired, purple-eyed girl. She was shorter than the Knight, but had a big personality. She loved knowledge, and could read people like the many books she owned (the ones that were currently missing).

She was currently holding the only thing left in the house, a brightly glowing orb that she uses to get the knowledge that King Scratch asks for.

The Knight and the Seer were under the employ of King Scratch. It was the only way to bypass the law banning all those with some form of magic in their veins. They were the only two known to be left alive. Until now that is.

"Yo, where's your shit?" the Knight asked, leaning on his sword.

"I've packed it away," she answered. "I've learned of a way to use pocket universes to hold any objects. I could teach you if you want. Your going to need it for our next job."

"Our next job? I only go on jobs alone Rose."

"Not this time. I have a feeling that the King will need both of us for this one." Rose's feelings tend to be pretty spot on. "Did King Scratch tell you what our job is?"

The Knight nodded. "Find the magic user. Kill the kid." The Knight knew how wrong it was, but he didn't lose sleep over it. Either this or he died. The decision was easy to make. "Do you know what she can do?"

Rose said no. "Just that she's a witch."

"So why do you need to come with. If it's just a witch, I can take care of it myself."

Rose smiled grimly. "As much as I'd love to continue feeding your masculine fantasies, I have to come along with you. There's going to be something else out there waiting for us to find the witch."

"Why the fuck would they want to do that?"

"I assume to kill us all at once instead of one at a time."

"So why let these douches have their way?"

"Because Dave," Rose sighed. "They're from another universe."

Dave shrugged. "Well shit, I guess we'll need to bring the entire cavalry with us too. Are you done shoving all your shit in a pocket universe or what?"

"Yes. Did the King tell you where to go, or do I have to lead?"

"I don't need directions; I just wander around until I happen to find what I was looking for. Works every time."

Rose sighed and left the overgrown tree house without waiting for Dave. He wasn't sure what the King was thinking when he threw the two of them in the same quest. They can just barely tolerate each other, and Dave can just see the quest failing because they were too busy arguing.

He might just enjoy this one.


	2. Chapter 2

"They're coming," the Witch of Space called out to the air. She appeared to be alone in the cavernous room, and as usual, just slightly crazy.

She had a mystical quality about her, dressed in all black. Though she was a witch, she didn't have the typical pointed hat, but a two-point hood that split down the middle. Her black hair was always moving, but that might have been because of the draft within their cave hideaway. She had a blue and green colored ball in her hand that she was staring at intently; as if the answers were held within it.

"You sure? I can't see them," A voice blew in, seemingly from everywhere.

"They just started on their journey John. You can't expect them to get very far right away," the Witch scolded. Talking to nothing was normal for her. The Heir will join the rest of his voice soon.

Sure enough, a lanky boy flew down from the ceiling. He was dressed in blue with a long pointed hood. His hair, also black, was always a mess from flying everywhere. The Heir of Breath had a youthful qualtiy to him, with as much energy as a tornado, but the gentleness of a cool breeze.

"Are you sure we need to work with them Jade? They are working with the King. And trying to kill us!" John exclaimed.

The Witch sighed. "I've told you before John. There's a bigger threat that we can't defeat without the help of the Seer and the Knight."

"What is this threat though? I've been all over the world and haven't seen any threat besides that of the King."

Jade looked up. The world seemed so big, but here she was, holding it in her palm. And she knew, that there was an infinite other worlds and unvierses, all with their own tyrants and rebels and petty wars.

"You haven't been able to find it because it's not from this world, or even this universe." Jade lifted another ball, this one a dark grey with one black obsideon-like spot. Their was a large mass of lighter grey moving towards that spot.

"There's an army. A other-wordly one. And it's headed here to destroy the human race."


End file.
